1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, and relates to a data processing apparatus which is applied to a digital camera, for example, and which individually creates a display image and a recording image associated with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of apparatus, when desired raw image data is secured in an SDRAM, freeze image data for displaying is generated based on the raw image data. The generated freeze image data is applied to a JPEG compression according to an initial compression rate, and the optimal compression rate is calculated based on the compressed freeze image data and the initial compression rate. When the optimal compression rate is calculated, main image data for recording is generated based on the raw image data on the SDRAM, and the generated main image data is compressed by the optimal compression rate.
However, this apparatus has a problem that a process for generating the freeze image data for displaying and a process for generating the main image data for recording are executed in series, and thus, processing is time consuming.